Felmyst
Felmyst is a fel dragon and the third boss of the Sunwell Plateau raid. She is raised from the corpse of the blue dragon Madrigosa when the blood of the slain pit lord Brutallus seeps into the ground and flows beneath her body. Felmyst is the final boss encounter before reaching Agamath, the First Gate. Abilities * Immune to taunt. * Enrage timer 10 mins. * Melee: Unconfirmed. * Cleave: 6000-8000 Physical damage. * Corrosion: 9425-10575 Nature damage. Increases damage taken by 100% on the tank. 1 second cast with 10 second duration. Cannot be spell reflected. * Gas Nova: Area-of-Effect spell dealing 1885 to 2115 Nature damage and draining 3000 health and 1000 mana every 2 seconds for 30 secs to everyone in a 50 yard diameter. Dispellable. Can be removed with priest's Mass Dispel. * Noxious Fumes: Aura type spell. does 1000 nature damage every 3 seconds within 100 yards of boss. Not resistable. * Encapsulate: Lifts a random player into the air and does 5 ticks of 3500 Arcane damage to them and people nearby. * Demonic Vapor: Breath ability cast in flight phase, similar to Nightbane in Karazhan. She will use it twice per air phase. Deals 4000 nature damage when it hits, summoning skeletons and leaving a trail which, if you step in it, does 2000 nature damage per second for 10 seconds and summons more skeletons. * Fog of Corruption: Area-of-Effect spell. Mind controls players inside it for duration of the battle. Big coverage and can cover a random 1/3 of the area. Strategy Even though the majority of raidwide damage Felmyst does is nature based the resistance that will help you most (and one you should use at least while learning) is Arcane. The incoming Nature damage is low, predictable and - according to some sources - cannot be resisted. The Encapsulate damage (which is Arcane based) is rapid, random and affected by normal resistance rules. For that reason, during the learning, everyone should use their Violet Badge and plenty of Major Arcane Protection Potion. Ground Phase Seperate your raid in three groups, each compromised of not more than 10 people (for the Mass Dispel use). Most common solution is keeping melee group directly behind Felmyst and ranged groups on the sides. There is no tail swipe nor breaths, but she does cleave so make sure noone but the tank is in front of her. The Corrosion ability cannot be resisted so your MT will basically have to be healed through it. During that time he should also watch his own HP very closely and stop attacking if his health ever drops under 50% - to avoid getting killed by Parry hasten. Everyone should stay little apart to spread out quickly if anyone nearby gets the Encapsulate, but not too spread out so they can receive Mass Dispel to negate the Gas Nova's mana-drain effect. The Noxious Fumes, like most aura-type spells, should be healed through. Flight Phase During this phase Felmyst still can - and should - be attacked. For the first few seconds, while she's taking off - main tank can keep building aggro. Afterwards only range attacks are possible - so all ranged DPS should be ready to use Soul Shatter, Invisibility, Feign Death or any other aggro-dropping ability as soon as Felmyst lands again. Felmyst will use first ability roughly 5 seconds after leaving melee range; the Demonic Vapor. She will target a random player for a couple seconds, then cast it under them. The spell follows that player for about ten seconds, leaving the DoT trail and summoning skeletons soon after. Stepping in the trail is not only lethal but will also summon more skeletons, which will likely overwhelm and wipe the raid. Best way to counter this ability is spreading out until second use - and starting to kite the beam away as soon as it's used. The safe spot for tanking skeletons and moving during Deep Breaths should be assigned - and until second Demonic Vapor starts noone should move nearby it. The area around huge crate directly south from the dead tree is a good place for that. The adds spawned by the Vapor are perfectly tankable by a protection paladin. Slowing effects like the hunter's Frost Trap are recommended in either case. This spell is cast twice, with the second cast right after the first ends. Following the two Demonic Vapor attacks, Felmyst emotes a raid warning and flies over the stage casting her Green Vapor attack, covering a third of the stage with a lime-green cloud. Anyone who gets caught in the cloud will be mind-controlled for the remainder of the fight. If your raid group tanks Felmyst on an edge of the stage, the Green Vapor can be avoided easily while you continue clearing the skeleton waves. Following the Green Vapor, Felmyst returns to Ground Phase. Rinse and Repeat. You have 10 minutes. A well-geared group can down the boss before a third flight phase. Quotes Birth: *Glory to Kil'jaeden! Death to all who oppose! Kill: *I kill for the master! *The end has come! Breath: *Choke on your final breath! Spell: *I am stronger than ever before! Berserk: *No more hesitation! Your fates are written! Death: *Kil'jaeden... will... prevail... After her death Kalecgos appears before flying towards the Sunwell: *Madrigosa deserved a far better fate. You did what had to be done, but this battle is far from over. Loot External links Category:Bosses Category:Dragons Category:Sunwell Plateau mobs